Eyes of Green, Bond of Ice
by VeeVours
Summary: Danny knew that relating to the villain was not really what heroes did but when he first looked at Loki and felt his ice powers long to be near the God, he was stuck in a web he could never get out of. Not Slash! Messed up friendship!
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter has been edited**

_Thank you __Danimals221__ for being my __Beta_

_And think you Hidden Page for offering to help_

_Title_: Eyes of Green, Bond of Ice

_Word Count_: 2,174

_Disclaimer_: I don't have rights to anything! I'm using other people's characters! I make no money from this at all!

_Summary_: Danny knew that relating to the villain was not really what heroes did but when he first looked at Loki and felt his ice powers long to be near the God, he was stuck in a web he could never get out of. Not Slash! Messed up friendship!

_Warnings: _there will be moments that Danny is borderline evil…..

**THINGS TO KNOW**: I'm **severely dyslexic**, and spelling and grammar are not my friends, if you want to help out by being my Beta please contact me in a private massage so that I can give you my e-mail or if you have MSN messaging I'll give you that. Please know that you will get credit for all the awesome work you do!

…-=-=-=-=-( 1 )-=-=-=-=-…

"Danny this is important" stressed the gothic looking girl from across the table. Sam had been nagging Danny more and more recently. If Sam wasn't nagging about, the Men in White's sudden disappearance from the town, then she was nagging about how his mom was getting strange calls from the government telling her to shut down the portal or work for them.

To the whole mom thing Danny knew that every time they called his mom she would just tell them no, so to that Sam's nagging was unneeded. Danny was not worried about anyone shutting down his parent's work. His dad may be slow but his mom could handle herself, and to any legal problem that might magically appear out of nowhere she could fight and win. It's sad how fast people forget that his parents did go to college and graduated top of their class.

Danny could see Sam getting frustrated that he had not said anything to her.

"Danny if we don't find out what's going on something bad could happen, and it could happen fast."

Danny could see the worry that filled Sam's eye. Not that worrying ever helped any one. It most definitely never helped him.

Deciding to try and defuses her stress, Danny stopped drinking his milk to say, "I know Sam. But really whatever's going to happen is going to happen" Danny leaned back in his chair "And anyway when has making a plan ever worked out well for us?"

Sam huffed and slammed her head down on to the cafeteria table "It's not just about making a plan Danny!" Then as if to drive the messing home Sam picked up her head and looked straight into his eyes. "It's about finding out what's going on and being prepared for it" her voice was laced with authority, and for a second Danny was going to give in. Sam was normally right. And who was he to tell her not to take the lead in what needed to be done?

"Yah. That sounds like making a plan Sam," and just like that Tucker had broken Sam's spell.

"No one asked you Tucker" yelled Sam.

Danny just looked between his two best friends and said "Yah I'm with Tuck on this one. It does sound like plan making to me." Getting fed up with both of them Sam picked up her food tray and left the table. Looking over at Tucker, Danny asked "How long do you think she'll stay mad at us?"

The Tech-Geek just shrugged his shoulders "My bet's on just a few hours." Feeling like they too were done with their food both boys picked up their food tray and walked over to the trash cans to bump their garbage. "So you coming over tonight?" asked Tucker as he tried to get the last little bit of burger wrapping off his plate. It seemed to be suck to some dried ketchup and now was refusing to move.

Danny just watched his friend struggle before getting fed up and grabbing the tray from Tucker and hid the nasty tray under his. The ghost boy dropped the trays down on top of the trash can and walked out of the cafeteria not waiting for his friend. It did not take long to Tucker to catch up to Danny, but when he did Danny said. "No I can't. I still haven't done Lancer's essay."

"Danny that's due on Friday!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Yah and today is just Wednesday. I got time" said Danny. Tucker just gave Danny a look of pity as they walked down the halls to their next class.

…-=-=-=-=-( DP )-=-=-=-=-…

When Danny got home he saw that there was a big black SUV parked right next to the Fenton RV. Now Danny was not a genius but he knew that big black SUV normally meant it was the government _or at least that's what it meant on TV_, and more than likely the same government that has been calling his mom for the pass month. Whatever was going on only seemed to lead Danny to one conclusion and that was he was not going to be able to work on his essay peacefully tonight.

Walking up his drive way Danny saw a man standing in the doorway. He was tall, wearing a nicely tailored black suit and was talking with Danny's Mom.

"Miss. Fenton we are not here to be threatening. We are the good guys" the Man in the black suit said. The Man's voice was calm and even. He showed no hint of fear. This baffled Danny for he had no idea how the man was not quivering in a corner crying for forgiveness because of his mom's evil eye. The ghost boy knew from getting so many glares of his own that his mother's look could be terrifying and had made him cave under fare less intense glares then the one she was giving to the suited man. Whatever this man was talking about was pissing Danny's mom off, and he wanted no part of it.

"But what you're saying Agent Coulson is the equivalent of, we either work for your organization or you're taking all of my and my husband's research from us" it was laced with venom and Danny quickly tried to head inside. He walked as quickly as he could up the driveway sliding past Agent Coulson trying to not interrupt anything, but not surprisingly it failed. "Danny you're home early" his mom said with a fake smile.

Trying to keep it brief Danny let out a quick "Yah, homework" as he tried to pass his mother.

"Now Danny, I raised you better than this" Mattie looked down at Danny a little disappointed to see that he had his head facing the ground. _So much for getting out of meeting this guy, _was all that Danny had running through in his head. Gathering as much bravo as he could the skinny fourteen year old turned to face the Agent. "Danny this is Agent Coulson, Agent Coulson this is my youngest, Danny" sluggishly Danny waved his hand at the man.

"Ah yes, Danny. How nice to meet you" Agent Coulson held out his hand to Danny, who reluctantly took it in to his. They shook hands for only a second but as soon they let go Danny felt a piece of paper in his hand that was not there before. Looking up at the smiling man he knew that it was done on purpose. Feeling the need to get up to his room grow even more Danny said a simple, "Hello" and run upstairs ignoring the yell that came from his mother.

When he got up to his room Danny put his book bag on the floor and slammed his door close, locking it just to be safe. Danny walked over to his bed and sat down on it making it so he was leaning on his head bored. Feeling content with where he sat the ghost boy pulled out the piece of paper and read it.

_Dear Danny Fenton AKA Danny Phantom_

A rush of adrenalin filled Danny from just reading the first line, they knew! They knew who he was! Danny knew he need to calm down so that he could finish reading the letter, so he took big breathes and counted to ten. The actions helped very little but enough to where Danny could once again look down at the paper.

_Dear Danny Fenton AKA Danny Phantom_

_We at S.H.I.E.L.D have been aware of you for quite some time. _

_We know you are not a threat, and have been covering up your tracks from the beginning. _

_We were not going to approach you till you where of legal age but something has come up _

_Please meet with Agent Coulson at 12 in front of the Nasty Burger. _

The words may have been typed small and plain, but what they told was anything but. With all the times he had changed in public and no one had seen him, he had just assumed he was lucky. Well now he knew he was not. Some random secret origination was pulling all the strings and now Danny did not have much of a choice but to become their puppet.

Danny spent the next five hours in a nervous and twitchy haze. He did not remember when he had started his essay let alone when he had finished it, but somehow he had. Danny just hoped that the stating that, 'the English had it coming' about ten times in a paragraph would be enough to get him a C on his paper about George Washington's Biography. If not, oh well, at least he did this one.

When it was finally twelve Danny turned ghost and flew out of the house, his normal enjoyment in flying was overshadowed by his fear. If this S.H.I.E.L.D wanted to blackmail him in to doing something bad Danny did not know what he would do. He did not want his mom and dad to know about his ghost half but Danny also wanted to stay on the side of good. Although being a hero was a fun it was also a tiring job. Danny did not want to stop being one anytime soon. It may have to do with the whole tuning blue and calling himself Dan thing but over all Danny Fenton liked being Danny Phantom, and he did not want some government agency telling him no.

When he finally got to the Nasty Burger Danny could only see one man standing under the sign. From a distance Danny could easily tell that it was Agent Coulson. Floating down so that he was right in front to the agent, Danny crossed his arms over his chest and gave him his best mean glare to the tall man.

Never one to waste time, Danny made up his mind to be the one to start the conversation. "What the hell is this all about?"

Agent Coulson looked down at Danny he gave him a pleasant smile. "Yes well right to the point then. We need your help."

Danny was confused so he asked "What sort of help" in the hope of getting a little bit more information and some kind if understanding at to what he was really getting into.

"Saving the world kind of help" was the only replay that Agent Coulson gave Danny.

All this not knowing was starting to really piss the ghost teen off so Danny did something he normally didn't do. He pushed down some of his stubbornness and said "Sorry but I don't understand" in hopes if finely getting a straight answer.

The man in the suit crouched down to pick up his brief case and pull out what looked like plastic see-through rectangular plates. He pushed a button on the top its black border and it lit up with lots of pictures and videos followed by words. Danny could honestly say he had never seen such advance technology. Tucker was going to be so jealous that Agent Coulson handed such a godly piece of tech to him. Danny almost smiled, or he would have if he did not know that the situation he was in was far from good.

If the Agent saw any of Danny's internal conflict he did not say. Agent Coulson began talking to Danny in a very business tone. "There's a lot more evil going on out there, more than just catching ghosts" he gave Danny a hard look that almost made the boy feel like he was doing something wrong. Danny just ignored it the best he could and went back to looking at what he now knew was a file. "For instance there is a man, well more like a God, named Loki and he stole something bad from us" looking at the picture of a blue square Danny figured this tesseract thing was the thing that was taken "We need you to go into the avengers initiative"

After Agent Coulson was done speaking there was a quiet pause that fell over both of them, then when Danny was bored looking over all the information and seeing that there was going to be others doing the same thing as he was he said. "If I do this will you leave me alone after?" he had to make sure that these people would leave him alone. The last thing he needed was his mom or dad seeing him talk to these men and getting in trouble for it. It would tell them what he was.

"Yes" was all Agent Coulson had to say.

"Ok I'm in" and that was the begging of the end. For how was Danny to know that in just twenty four hours his whole life would change?

…-=-=-=-=-( TBC )-=-=-=-=-…

Ok so I'm a Loki fan and I love Danny and well this happened.

Please review…

The more I get the faster I write and next chapter has Danny and Loki meeting…..

So yah once again please review…

From me: vee


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter has been edited**

_Thank you Danimals221 for being my Beta_

_Title_: Eyes of Green, Bond of Ice

_Word Count_: 1,436

_Disclaimer_: I don't have rights to anything! I'm using other people's characters! I make no money from this at all!

_Summary_: Danny knew that relating to the villain was not really what heroes did but when he first looked at Loki and felt his ice powers long to be near the God, he was stuck in a web he could never get out of. Not Slash! Messed up friendship!

_Warnings: _there will be moments that Danny is borderline evil…..

**THINGS TO KNOW**: I'm **severely dyslexic**, and spelling and grammar are not my friends, but I do have a Beta so hopefully this will make every one happy :)

-=-(Last Time)-=-

"_Yes" was all Agent Coulson had to say._

"_Ok I'm in" and that was the begging of the end. For how was Danny to know that in just twenty four hours his whole life would change?_

…-=-=-=-=-( 2 )-=-=-=-=-…

Stupid! Just stupid! What the fart was he thinking? For real, what self respecting hero just agrees to some strange man's offer of a saving the world job? For God's sakes this man could be the bad guy. I mean, if you asked his parents, Agent Coulson and the Guy's in White were the bad guys. Really! Danny knew he had a problem of thinking before acting but really this was ridiculous. He had never been this bad before, at least as far as he knew of. He would have to ask Sam about it. Oh man, speaking of Sam, she was going to kill him! Danny knew he should ask more questions or maybe demand more answers, whichever would have been fine.

"Mr. Phantom. Are you paying attention?" Danny looked over at the man that was now looking over papers that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. Not that he was looking at anything other then the Nasty Burgers sign's pole that he had recently just been banging his head against. Yah, many he should stop that. He did not want to kill off any more brain cells. Agent Coulson sighed and shuffled the papers in his hand as he walked over to the ghost boy. "I suppose not. You should know Mr. Phantom that we at S.H.I.E.L.D wish to help you out as much as we can, but we need you to pay attention while you're being debriefed."

Danny floated over in the direction the agent was standing, which much to Danny's annoyance was directly under the lamp post on the other side of the parking lot. Danny changed the speed of his floating from medium to very slow so that he had enough time to fold his legs Indian style. Danny decided that if this guy wanted his attention he was going to have it at an uncomfortable distance or lack of it. The ghost boy did not stop moving forward till he was sitting in the air right in front of Agent Coulson. "Ehehe. Yah. Sorry about that, so what stuff where you taking about." The teen tried to give his best innocent smile trying to lessen the adult's impinging anger. Danny knew all adults get angry when kids don't listen to them. He figured it was some kind of power play, not that he really cared.

"I was informing you how we will be explaining your disappearance to your family and friends" it was said in a calm but firm voice, a voice that Danny figured could only be done by Agent Coulson. Danny figured that the man was trying to prove he was the authority in this conversation, boy was this man wrong. The way the agent said disappearance made it sound like Danny was not going to go home tonight. That did not fit into Danny's plans and the truth was that he sure as hell was going home tonight considering he still had his English essay to do.

"Wait what 'disappearance'" he replied in an indigent voice. Danny was growing more confused the longer his thoughts were focused on what Coulson had just said.

"You agreed to come with us" was the simple and effective reply the ghost boy got. Agent Coulson crossed his arms and started to tap his foot in and annoyed fashion. The man made it seem like being kidnapped by some crazy world saving agency was normal and that Danny should just shut up and go along with it. Were these people crazy or just stupid? These 'men in black' with all their 'big brother' surveillance still did not understand that Danny, as a fourteen year old boy, did what he wanted. He most definitely did not stay quiet and comply with random outrageous demands!

So Danny did the only thing any teenager being told what to do would do. He yelled back and made sarcastic remarks. Standing up in the air Danny pointed and yelled "No, dude! I agreed to help you, not be kidnapped" He started to charge his ecto-beams. If these people were in the business of kidnapping super-powered teens then maybe they were not the good guy. In fact, maybe this was all some elaborate scheme to catch the ghost boy and Danny was not going down without a fight. The fact that S.H.I.E.L.D already knew his secret identity and chose not to say anything did not even cross Danny's mind.

The Agent was not even fazed by the ghostly green orb forming around Danny's hand pointed at his face. Coulson just let a tired look come over his face as he calmly said "Yes, Mr. Phantom. You did agree to help us and to do that effectively you will have to come with up"

Still in fight mode Danny said "And if I say no?" the look that he got from those words was one of no more playing. The ghost boy had only ever seen that particular look on his mother's face when he had done some thing horrible and was in for an intense punishment. Danny quickly put out his ecto blast and lowered himself down on the grown. He let out a nervous laugh and said "Right. No saying no." Scratching the back of his head Danny added "You're positive you're the good guys?" The intensity that was in Danny's voice was all but squished out.

Agent Coulson just looked at the ghost boy, his eyes clearly saying he was unconvinced. To Danny's luck the older man seemed to be done with the whole fiasco as soon as he said a quick "Yes, I'm quite positive." The man in the suit just went back to looking over the papers that were still in his hands, he did not look up again till he found what he was looking for. From where Danny was standing he seemed to be looking at some sort of documentation that had the word 'Transfer' on the top of the paper in a large font.

"So as I was saying," the words brought Danny out of his thoughts. Agent Coulson continued to speak "we will be sending your parents a letter saying that you have been accepted into the '_Stark's Space Internship Program For Young Teens',_ and that you forgot to tell them. You received the call last night that if you were not out there by 5 A.M. this morning you would have lost the opportunity to go." A small smile came appeared on the agent's face "Sounds like some thing you would do?"

Pretending that he did not hear the last bit Danny decided to point out a flaw in the man's plan. "What about me not going to school, they're going to want to know where I am and why I'm not doing my work. I do have homework I need to get done, dude."

"The school is not a problem. That was taken care of the moment we decided we needed to bring you in, all work during the time of your absence will not be deducted from your grades" the agent replied.

Deciding to test his boundaries Danny asked "So what you're saying is this is like a 'Get out of Jail Free' card?"

"If you wish to call it that, then yes. It's a '_Get out of Jail Free' card_" was all that was said back. The older man looked down at his watch and then looked but up at Danny expectantly.

Getting the vibe that this guy was in a hurry and feeling overwhelmingly happy at the idea that he did not have to do any schoolwork and could still pass English, he just gave a big smile and said. "Then hell yes! When do we leave?"

"Now" as the words left the agents lips he turned and headed for the back of the nasty burger. Feeling that he was meant to follow Danny did just that. He floated behind that older man till the guy stopped Danny looked over the guy to see that there was a really big and really nice black jet. Agent Coulson motioned for Danny to get on to the jet. Reluctantly Danny stopped staring at the plane in awe and continued to follow that older man on to the jet.

As they were getting seated Agent Coulson calmly said "Hope you don't mind but we need to pick up one other person on our way to base."

Danny was way too amazed to really be listening to anyone and just waved his hand saying "Whatever man". It did not take them long to get in to the air.

…-=-=-=-=-( TBC )-=-=-=-=-…

**First** off this is the shortest chapter you will get from me on this story

**Secondly,** sorry for the wait my car was broken in to and that's been taking up a lot of my time. X(

**And thirdly,** I hope you liked this chapter. Someone said that the first one seemed rushed so hopefully this slowed things down a good bit. I know I said that Loki would be in this chapter but after writing a list of things to put in each chapter I can say with good faith that you will not be seeing Loki till chapter 4 and Danny dose not take to him till chapter 7 so now you know what to look for. Someone also made the comment that they wanted Ironman to be fatherly to Danny. I can do that a bit but the man of Iron does not show up till chapter 4 too.

Anyway next time Danny meets Captain America and the Hulk, and Colson nerds out!


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter has been edited**

_Thank you __Danimals221 for being my Beta_

_Title_: Eyes of Green, Bond of Ice

_Word Count_: 2,074

_Disclaimer_: I don't have rights to anything! I'm using other people's characters! I make no money from this at all!

_Summary_: Danny knew that relating to the villain was not really what heroes did but when he first looked at Loki and felt his ice powers long to be near the God, he was stuck in a web he could never get out of. Not Slash! Messed up friendship!

_Warnings: _there will be moments that Danny is borderline evil…..

**THINGS TO KNOW**: I'm **severely dyslexic**, and spelling and grammar are not my friends, but I do have a Beta so hopefully this will make every one happy :)

-=-(Last Time)-=-

_As they were getting seated Agent Coulson calmly said "Hope you don't mind but we need to pick up one other person on our way to base." _

_Danny was way too amazed to really be listening to anyone and just waved his hand saying, "Whatever man". It did not take them long to get in to the air. _

…-=-=-=-=-( 3 )-=-=-=-=-…

Danny felt that he could easily say it took a lot to really surprise him. Being half ghost and having to save the world weekly seemed to kind of have the ability to suck any type of surprise out of his life. But the ghost boy could truly say that when the jet landed and Captain America came on board his mind was blown. It was THE Captain America. The man he had just done one of his last history reports on, a history report he had actually gotten an A on. Feeling like he was five again Danny let out an excited gasp and whispered "Wow! So the news was right! They did find you."

The man was a legend and not many people did not know of the Captain America and all the amazing things he did during the war. But here he was, looking extremely awkward and out of place. The blond man looked up at Danny, and let out a low, "Uuummm, hi" as he proceeded to take a seat across for Danny.

It was then that Coulsonclosed the compartments door to the jet. The older man looked around the jet till his eyes rested on the two heroes sitting across from one another. Danny figured the agent could feel the confusion coming off of the Captain, because he straightened up and said "Oh, yes! This is Danny Phantom. He is also going to be working with us on taking down Loki."

Danny yelled "Who's Loki" at the same time Captain said, "Why are you taking a kid" both heroes looked up at one another till the strangeness of saying something at the same time kicked in, and both Danny and the Captain quickly looked in opposite directions.

Coulson simply looked at the Captain and explained "Captain, Danny may not look it but he is truly a very capable asset". An annoyed look came over the agent's face as he looked over at Danny, "as for who Loki is, if you would have actually read the information that was handed to you last night you would know." With that the older man left to go talk to the pilot.

With the agent gone it was just Danny and The Captain. The blond man looked up at the teen and side "I'm Steve Rogers." Steve let a small smile fill his face as he stretched out his hand.

Taking the hand Danny let is his ghost self change in to his regular self leveling a black haired blue eyed teen show "I'm Danny Fenton."

Both heroes were smiling and chatting when Coulson came back in. He handed Steve one of the same handheld computers that he had given to Danny the night before. The Agent told the taller hero to look over it as that they were heading off.

"I'm bored. Any one got a Gameboy are something?"

Coulson covered the bottom speaker of his cell phone to looked down at the teen black haired teen "Sorry, but no. Now please be quiet. I'm making an important phone call" turning his back to Danny the agent removed his hand and was about to start talking again when Danny cut him off.

"Well if you had at least let me pack before you swept me away then, maybe I wouldn't be bothering you!" yelled the frustrated teen.

Saying a quick apology to whomever he was talking to, Danny saw the older man hang up his phone and kneel down by a black duffel bag. "If it will keep you quiet I have some books if you're interested."

Making a face of disgust Danny said, "Sorry, I'm not really a book person." Agent Coulson just looked at the teen as if he was stupid and stopped rummaging through the bag. As the Agent made like he was going to get up, Danny quietly said, "Fine. What do you have?"

"All I have is all the three Lord of the Rings books," digging deeper in to his bag Coulson continued "and the Hobbit."

Danny just stared at the Agent be for he said "Going to read the whole collation, were you?"

Danny could see the nervousness that glazed Coulson's eyes as he added defensively "What? This is a long flight." The teen just rolled his eyes and looked away. "It's one thing for a teen to be a nerd, but it's just sad when it's an adult."

Steve must have stopped his reading from his handheld tablet to see what was going on because not long after Coulson's blurted out, Danny heard him say "I liked the Hobbit."(1) Looking back over at the two men Danny saw that Steve was smiling up at Coulson "I read it before I got all 'big'. Was the Lord of the Rings the next installment" a light laugh left the blond man's lips before he continued "It must have come out after the war."

An uncomfortable quiet filled the jet till Danny busted out laughing at the whole experience. It was just too much for the teen to handle. It was not till the pilot told them that they would be landing in forty minutes that Danny stopped having his giggle fit.

Decided it was a good time to ask, Danny saw Steve turn to face Coulson "So, this Doctor Banner was trying to replicate the serum they used on me?"

Coulson instantly gave all his attention to his idol and said "A lot of people were. You were the world's first superhero. Banner thought gamma radiation might hold the key to unlocking Erskine's original formula."

The ghost teen watched as Steve looked down at his tablet and mumbled "Didn't really go his way did it?"

Coulson just replied "Not so much. When he's not that thing though, the guy's like a Stephen Hawking."

Danny could see the Captain growing confused, taking pity on the man he offered up "He's like a super smart person."

Ignoring the teen Coulson just continued to talk to Steve, "I gotta say it's an honor to meet you, officially. I sort of met you, I mean, I watched you while you were sleeping. I mean I was I was present, while you were unconscious from the ice. You know it's really just a huge honor to have you onboard, it's..."

"Well, I hope I'm the man for the job." By the time Steve cut Coulson off Danny was trying his hardest not to laugh at the older man's plight.

Coulson must not have felt the uncomfortable atmosphere he was making because he just kept on talking "Oh you are! Absolutely! Ah we made some modifications to the uniform. I had a little design input."

The blond hero seemed taken aback, "The uniform? Aren't the stars and stripes a little old-fashioned?"

Coulson trying to regain some dignity in the eyes of his hero said "With everything that's happening, the things that are about to come to light, people might just need a little old-fashioned."

Any pride the Agent may have gotten back was crushed when Danny said "Dude, are you blushing?"

Quickly Coulson said "Oh, would you look at that. We're here" and walked in to the compartment that the pilot was in, leaving Steve and Danny to smile at one another.

Looking out the tiny jet window Danny saw the SHIELD Helicarrier coming in to view. The place looked like a giant aircraft carrier. There were men and women moving around and getting out of the way as the jet landed. Having already been standing Coulson was quick to be the first one out of the jet, he was followed closely behind by Steve and Danny was the last, not that he minded.

The first thing Danny noticed when he got off was the hottest lady he has every seen. _Paulina had nothing on this woman. Blushing profusely Danny looked straight at the ground not daring to even think of looking up, for who knew what his teenaged hormones would do to him. _

"Agent Romanoff this is Captain Rogers and Danny Fenton" _Too preoccupied trying not to even stare at this red headed women Danny almost missed _Coulson's_ introduction. _

The Captain gave a simple "Ma'am" as he tipped his head in her direction.

Romanoff simply replied "Hi" and turned her attention to Danny.

Steve must have realized that Danny was not paying attention because the blond hero gave the teen a light nudge to get the boy's attention. Getting the message Danny looked up from his spot on the ground and said "Oh, ummm. Hi!"

Agent Romanoff tilted her head in acknowledgment and directed the conversation but to Coulson "They need you on the bridge. They're starting the face trace." The male Agent said his quick goodbyes to everyone as he tuned and left the party of three by themselves

The lovely red head looked straight at Danny. The teen could feel the heat that was already covering his face grow so that it now went down to his neck. Her perfect lips open and Danny felt he was going to explode "You look a lot younger then they said you would be. What are you, like ten?"

And like that all his infatuation for this woman was completely lost. The blush, which had once been for attraction, quickly turned into embarrassment as Danny yelled "Lady, I'm 14!"

Looking down at the teen Steve said "Danny, that's not a nice way to talk to a woman"

Not in the mood to Danny just grumbled a low, "Whatever." The mortified ghost teen went back to staring at his feet on the ground which he pretended was very interesting to look at.

The strange women just continued her conversation with Steve as if nothing had happened. "It was quite the buzz around here, finding you in the ice. We thought Coulson was gonna swoon." Taking a breath she looked off in to the distance. "Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading cards yet?"

Both male heroes said "Trading cards?" at the same time, one out of disbelief and the other from shock.

"They're vintage. He's very proud." Said Agent Romanoff not missing a beat, a sly smirk slithered on to her perfect face. The whole situation was killing Danny. He wanted to burst in to a chuckle at the very thought of it all. Unfortunately for Danny he was distracted from trying to contain his giggle fest as an ill looking man approached them. His eyes had heavy bags under them which clearly yelled that this man had not gotten a good night's sleep in a very long time. His clothes looked dusty, which did not help his look at all. When the man stopped walking and was close enough Agent Romanoff introduced him as Doctor Banner.

"They told me both of you where coming." Said the haggard looking man Danny now knew as Banner.

Steve walked over towards the edge of the Helicarrier he looked down at the ocean and said "Word is, you can find the Cube."

Danny saw Banner fidget as he asked "Is that the only word on me?"

The black haired teen saw Rogers look over his shoulder and smiled as he said "Only word I care about."

Having not truly read everything that was in the file that Agent Coulson had given him, Danny was at a loss of the importance of Steve's words so the teen just looked on between the to men in a state of confutation. Danny was so lost in the moment that he did not hear Banner when he commented one how out of place Steve was, or when the Captain said that he actual felt like he belonged in this sort of place. In fact Danny did not get caught up with the conversion till Agent Romanoff "Gentlemen, you might want to step inside in a minute. Its goanna get a little hard to breathe."

There was a loud whirring and clunking sound, the boat started to shake. Feeling unsettled Danny joined Banner and Rogers at the edge of the Helicarrier. "Is this a submarine?" questioned Steve.

Danny noticed that Banner looked unnerved as he said "Really, they want me in a submerged pressurized metal container?" Propellers began to spin as the carrier begins to lift into the air. The force of the wind made Danny's hair go every where, it was flipping so hard next to his ears that he almost did not hear the Doctor say "Oh no, this is so much worse."

…-=-=-=-=-( TBC )-=-=-=-=-…

**1-** The first American edition of _The Hobbit_ was published in spring of 1938 following its September, 1937 debut in the United Kingdom from, The US was unofficially in WWII from the very start September 1, 1939 but The US became official on December 8, 1941…so it's safe to say that Steve might have read the hobbit and would have liked it seeing as it's about a little guy having and advice and being a hero.

Any way hoped you liked chapter three!

Next time, Iron man and Loki!


	4. Chapter 4

**Has NOT been fixed by a Beta, **

**read at your own risk!**

_Title_: Eyes of Green, Bond of Ice

_Word Count_: 1257

_Disclaimer_: I don't have rights to anything! I'm using other people's characters! I make no money from this at all!

_Summary_: Danny knew that relating to the villain was not really what heroes did but when he first looked at Loki and felt his ice powers long to be near the God, he was stuck in a web he could never get out of. Not Slash! Messed up friendship!

_Warnings: _there will be moments that Danny is borderline evil…..

**THINGS TO KNOW**: I'm **severely dyslexic**, and spelling and grammar are not my friends, this chapter has not seen the eyes of my Beta it is not grammatically correct **read at your own risk**!

-=-(Last Time)-=-

_Danny noticed that Banner looked unnerved as he said "Really, they want me in a submerged pressurized metal container?" Propellers began to spin as the carrier begins to lift into the air. The force of the wind made Danny's hair go every where, it was flipping so hard next to his ears that he almost did not hear the Doctor say "Oh no, this is so much worse."_

…-=-=-=-=-( 4 )-=-=-=-=-…

Walking in to the main area of the Helicarrier Danny was in all words impressed. All the technology was overwhelming, it looked like something out of the one new RPG games that Tucker had introduced him to just lass summer. It took all of he self-control not to go run around and inspected every thing. Danny new if his mom or dad ever got their hands on any of this stuff they would flip out. A shutter went down his back at the thought of more ghost gadgets. Danny's jaw almost feel off of his face when he noticed that the Helicarrier tuned invisible, when out any help for any kind of ghost energy the teen had no clue that technology other the that made buy Tony Stack was that advance.

It would seem that he was not the only one that seemed to be shocked buy the sheer mechanical marvel that the Helicarrier was because Danny saw Steve give Mr. Fury a ten dollar bill. The bald man just smiled and turned to face Dr. Banner. "Doctor, thank you for coming" was said politely and with a hand to shake.

Danny watched as the disheveled doctor fidgeted bid before Banner took Mr. Fury's hand and said "thanks for asking nicely, so how long am I staying?"

A snide smirk quickly flashed over Mr. Fury face, it was so quick that if Danny had not been looked strait at the man's mouth when it happened the teen would have missed it. Deseeding to just put it in to a folder for later use Danny just when back to listening to the older men talk. "Once we get our hands on the tesseract, you're in the wind"

"Where are you with that?" asked the doctor.

Agent Coulson came to stand by Danny and added "we're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera, cell phone, and laptop if it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes for us."

"That's still not gonna find them in time" came for the red head that was squatting next to some of the computers.

Dr. Banner looked over at her then back at Fury "you have to narrow you field how many spectrometers do you have access to"

"How many are there?" asked and inquisitive Fury.

Dr. Banner just shrugged his shoulders and said off handedly "call every lab you know, tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays"

Feeling like helping Danny said "I know I mom hides one under the floorboards that's behind our TV you may want to call her to she could hook it up to the main Fenton satellite to inanes it's reach"

All the adults looked at him with shock in their eyes. The attention made Danny a bit uncomfortable and he was really thinking of turning invisible when Dr. Banner said "why behind the tv"

Happy for the comment Danny just shrugged and said "one of the place dad will never look."

Dr. Banner just shuck his head and turned back to faceting Fury "right well i'll rough out a tracking algorithm, basic cluster recognition, at least we could rule out a few places, do you have somewhere for me to work?"

Fury looked at Agent Romanoff said "Agent Romanoff could you show dr. banner to his laboratory, please?"

Letting out a breath the red head got up and walked over to one of the sliding door just as both the women and the doctor where out of the room Danny hired Agent Romanoff say "you're gonna love it doc. We got all the toys."

it was some hours later that any thing really intrusting was happing and Danny was board. As fun as it was to teas Agent Coulson for wanting Steve to sine his Captain America cards Danny was really getting to the point of wanting to do something, anything to do. Just sitting at a table watching old people work was like hell. Luckily for the teen a beeping was sounded and one of the men working at the computers said that they got a make. Seems that Loki was in some place called _Königstraße witch was in _Germany, really it was just random info that Danny did not really feel he needed to know.

…-=-=-=-=-( DP )-=-=-=-=-…

It did not take long for Steve to become Captain America but Danny felt a little intimidated when his new friend came out dressed in his awesome suit. It was at times like this that Danny really wished he had when in to the ghost portal in something over then a hamates suit or and god help him be little like Vlad at lest he got a chose what he had on in his ghost form it was just a fact that the fruit loop had no fashion sins.

After going ghost Danny and Steve where ushered on to another jet much like the one that they had met on, only this one seemed to be driven by the Romanoff lady, not that it mattered to ether of the costumed clad heroes. The ride was not as long as Danny had thought it would be, seamed that the Helicarrier was flying to the detraction of Europe and was relatively close to there destination.

When it was confirmed that they had reached the air space over where the fancy party was suppose to be taking place Steve had already put on he parachute and the Captain had jumped from the plan. The movement was to fast and natural that Danny was too distracted to tell the bland soldier that he could have just flown them both down. Feeling a little in awe about the action he had just witnessed Danny quickly stood up and prepared to jump out as well.

"Where do you think your going?" it seemed that the third party in the jet desired to say something. Being the teen that he was Danny just ignored the red haired women and jumped out of the plain.

Already in ghost mode Danny pulled his arms in close to his chess to increase his velocity so that his free fall would be less free and more fall. It did not take the teen long to pin point the captain who seemed to already be on the ground, landing just in time to stop an attack on an old man by a guy who looked like he had big gold horns growing out of his head. On closer look Danny noticed that it was just a really strange hat.

Danny wanted to do his normal grand internist, make his funny banter and then beat the daylights out of the bad guy. The problem was that Steve was currently fighting him and there were a lot of people running all around screaming, truing to get out of the way to stay alive a little bet longer. So instead Danny chose to do some thing different, he was going to be stealthy.

Truing intangible Danny flouted over to where Steve and Loki were fighting. Danny was just about to grab Loki's scepter when out of know where really lowed rock music came from the sky. To distracted looking up to see where the music was coming from Danny missed the elbow connected to the evil god that knock him in the head. Sending the teen who lost control of his powers head first in to the rode, the last thought Danny had be for he passed out was how the hell did Loki's arm hit him when he was intangible.

…-=-=-=-=-( AN )-=-=-=-=-…

Question: Why was I late in the updating?

Answer: i hate writing….

Question: So why Wright fanfiction at all

Answer: Cuss I love making up awesome plot I just hate having to sit in one spot and typing it all out in story format

Conclusion: i'll work harder T.T

Anyway I just wanted to thank every one how left me a review!

After all it's really you guys that make other people want to read the story (not my sucky summery)

So pleas leave me more reviews and trust me I am nothing if not a review whore X)

So thanks!

Next time Loki and Danny Talk a lot!


End file.
